The Not So Secret Secret
by thatnerdylass
Summary: Eren is hiding something from the scouting legion that he doesn't even know himself. After Jean causes a stir in the lunch hall, Corporal Rivaille is determined to get Eren to confess. But what means must he go through. ERERI. RIREN.
1. Chapter 1

The not so secret secret

Chapter 1 - Sunday (the day before the storm)

The sound of people talking loudly echoed around the lunch hall of HQ. Some people were eating while others were just there for the gossip. Some were talking and eating at the same time - namely Sasha. But there were two people there only because they had to be. Lance Corporal Rivaille and Eren Jaeger. Both were neither talking nor eating - although Rivaille was drinking his daily coffee - and the atmosphere around them dulled considerably, even though they were sitting at least half a table away from each other.

Eren couldn't help but gaze over at the Corporal. There was something about him that just sparked a reaction inside of Eren and he didn't truly know what it was, but it was definitely something. Maybe he was coming down with the flu?

Rivaille could feel eyes watching his every movement. He looked up to see Eren's eyes on him. Neither of them dared drop their gaze, almost like a stare contest. Eren finally gave up, only because his eyes were starting to water and he didn't want it to look like he was crying.

Everyone did not want to break the silence between the two. Everyone except Jean, and judging by his shit-eating grin he had something good up his sleeve.

"Hey, Eren! Why so grumpy? You need to get laid or something. Find yourself a nice guy and get it on in an alley at the very least. I'm sure there are a few nice men here that'd gladly help you out."

Eren choked on thin air. 'What's he trying to say?' Eren thought. The table broke into hushed giggles and smirks, whereas Mikasa was giving Jean a death glare - he'd probably get beaten up later when all the superiors were in bed.

Everyone was now looking at Eren bemusedly. Faint speckles of a blush were beginning to appear around his face.

"I'm sorry, I must have misheard you. Are you implying that I'm gay?!" Eren's eyes changed from lethargic day-dreaming to murderous anger.

"Oh, I'm not implying it. I'm stating it outright. Come on, we all see the way you look at the Corporal. It's obvious that you want him badly."

Rivaille spat his coffee across the table - luckily nobody was sitting across from him. All eyes turned to him in both humor and oh-shit-what's-he-going-to-do-now-excitement. He looked to the boy and smirked.

"Is this true, Eren? Of course, I did notice you were constantly staring at me but I never realised it was because you wanted my dick up your ass."

Everyone's faces were a mix of shock and amusement - a few people covered there mouth to stifle a gasp - as they watched Eren try to struggle for words. Eren could feel the redness spread from his cheeks down to his neck. Words that he was trying to say never made it past his throat, like it was swollen.

"I-I'm not gay!" that was all he could get out.

All eyes returned to Rivaille, like they were watching a very interesting chess game, or a very slow tennis match.

"Really? That's a pity..." He stood up from his chair and strode his way across to where Eren was sitting. Eren tensed his whole body when he felt the Corporal move closer to him.

Rivaille bent his head down to look Eren directly in the eyes, lifting his hand to just under his chin.

"... Because I am." He finished monotonously.

Eren couldn't breathe. His throat had completely closed up. 'Damn him! What is he trying to accomplish by tormenting me,' he thought, 'no wait why is this tormenting me? I'm not gay so I have nothing to fear'

"Well I'm sorry sir, but I don't swing that way. Maybe you should ask Jean if you're that desperate to put your dick somewhere, Corporal."

Eren was expecting a slap for that comment. He didn't usually use such profane language when talking to superiors but all this talk had gotten him riled up. The gasps of everyone filled the room like a harmonious symphony. Jean looked like he was going to be physically sick. But still no slap, no kick, no punch.

Eren slowly looked up into the eyes of the Corporal. They glimmered with what looked like evil determination. The smirk plastered on his face resembled that of a deranged serial killer. Eren was scared, not only for his life but his sanity.

"I promise you this, Eren. By the end of this week I'll have you admit to yourself and everyone else that you are gay. Call it a bet. If I win... You have to clean the whole of HQ by yourself." Rivaille exclaimed.

"And what if I win?"

"hmn... I will let you boss me around for one day. How about it?"

Rivaille held out his hand to Eren. He hesitantly shook it with little force.

Leaving Eren hanging on the edge of his chair, the Corporal retook his seat and began conversing with Hanji.

"Well, I'm glad I broke the silence! At least Eren is going to get laid now." Jean laughed and received a slap on the head from Mikasa.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Monday Morning

The early morning breeze swept through the castle currently known as HQ. The dawn just peaking over the horizon. Cockerels squawked loudly signalling the break of a new day.

Eren sat unmoving on his dump of a bed, almost lifelessly, staring up at the ceiling. Deep bags hung under his eyes, conveying his tiredness. No matter how many times Eren tried to get to sleep that night, it evaded him like he was the plague.

His brain wouldn't shut down. He could not stop wondering what the corporal would do to win this damn bet he made.

He wasn't scared or anything. He knew he had nothing to hide. But it was the conversation he had with Hanji after dinner that night that really spooked him.

**_flashback_**

Everyone had now left the table to clean HQ - under Rivaille's orders - except himself and Hanji. She had said to Rivaille that she just wanted to talk to Eren about the experiments.

"Be careful, Eren." She instantly changed from her usual cheery self to utter seriousness in seconds.

"I-I'm sorry?"

She looked around her to make sure nobody was listening to their conversation.

"Once Rivaille makes a bet, he will stop at nothing to win." She whispered.

"What does that mean?" Eren asked.

"If he has to, Rivaille will hurt you, not only physically but mentally and psychologically too, to get his way.

Pause. Deadly silence. Eren gulped audibly. Hanji stared down at Eren almost menacingly before returning to 'normal'.

"Well, see ya, Eren!" She patted him on the shoulder and pranced away.

**_end flashback_**

"Oi, brat! Get up off your lazy ass! You're already ten minutes late for training!" Corporal Rivaille strode into his room.

Shit! He must have been day dreaming for so long he had lost track of time.

"Y-yes, sorry Sir. Won't happen again, Sir." Eren mumbled.

"Hurry up and get changed. We don't have time to be sitting here talking." He crossed his arms.

"Of course, Corporal. Could you please get out so I can change?" Eren tried to say it in the politest way possible. It didn't work.

"Is that you giving _me_ orders, Jaeger? You haven't won the bet yet. I think I'm just fine standing right here. Change. Now."

Eren blushed as the Corporal gave him a hard stare which basically meant "don't make me hurt you, because I will." He slowly started taking off his old shirt and replacing it with a clean one.

He could feel the stare of eyes on him, burning him inside. This made Eren feel moderately uncomfortable.

"Get a move on, Jaeger!"

He flinched when the Corporal shouted at him. Getting clean boxers out of a drawer he faced the wall so Rivaille couldn't see _everything_ and he could have a little tiny bit of privacy - no matter how minuscule.

Safely covered up he quickly put on the rest of his uniform. He looked at the Corporal's emotionless face. Knowing he wasn't going to say anything else he stared walking to the training field when...

SMACK!

He felt the Corporal's hand on his butt. Turning around he could see his smirk, almost taunting him.

"Nice ass, Jaeger. You should really let me have a go of it some time?"

'Help. Let me die, please let me die now. What is this feeling, make it stop!'

"I-I um..." Just incoherent mumbles escaped his lips.

"Get to training." Was all he got as a reply before Rivaille walked out of the room, leaving Eren speechless.

* * *

A.N: sorry it's so short. I'll make up for it in the next chapter. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Monday Evening

Eren's head collapsed on the table loudly - and probably painfully. Exhaustion literally emanated around him. No noise could be heard in the silence - unless you count Eren's deep sighs of frustration.

His training session did not go as well as hoped. His task was to change into his titan form, keep control of it for ten minutes, then get himself out.

But Eren was distracted because of his earlier conversation with the Corporal. He probably would have been able to complete the task too, if he wasn't keeping watch over him during training.

**_flashback_**

"Hanji. I'll be watching in on this training session today." Rivaille exclaimed, walking towards them on the training grounds.

"Oh! Is there any reason for this?" Hanji asked confusedly.

He looked at Eren and smirked.

"Someone needs to be there to _punish_ him if he loses control." He replied, putting extra emphasis on the word 'punish'.

Hanji simply nodded, noting the suggestiveness of his voice with a grin. Although Hanji didn't want to see Eren hurt by the outcome of this bet the two boys made, she was secretly enjoying every last bit of it, and also wanted to meddle with the pair.

"Okay Eren! Stand on that marker there and, whenever you are ready, you can transform."

Eren took his step on the marker placed in the ground three metres in front of him. He looked to Hanji and the Corporal to make sure they were ready - to which they nodded - and bit down on his hand.

Massive surges of heat and smoke swarmed around the higher ups causing them to collapse on the ground. Large chunks of flesh appearing in midair, moulding together to make a human like figure.

The smoke disappeared to reveal Eren's titan form

"Wow! Eren's titan form is so remarkable! Corporal, did you see?! He just appeared out of nothing!" Hanji screamed. Rivaille ignored her.

"Hey, Jaeger!" He shouted up to Eren, "If you let me bite you instead you'd probably get the same reaction!" Eren blushed at the comment.

"Oh wow! There is definite blushing there! That means titans can hold emotions and feelings! It also means that he understands us, so we know that they don't speak another language!" This is where Hanji decided to meddle.

"Rivaille, do it again! Say inappropriate stuff to him to see if we can get a bigger reaction!"

"Oi, brat!" He called again, "Now that I've seen you naked - no matter the form - how about you come to my room later and feast your eyes!"

Eren lost control at this statement, not only of his emotions but also his titan form.

He slammed his fists on the ground below him, aiming for the Corporal. Swiftly using the maneuver gear, Rivaille dodged the attack, carrying Hanji off to safety.

"Wait here" He ordered her.

As quick as a flash he was soaring through the air gracefully again. Climbing up to the nape of Eren's neck he pulled out his swords. Plunging them in, he carefully cut through to Eren's body.

"Idiot!" He murmured.

Reaching into the neck, he grasped hold of Eren and pulled him out.

He carried the unconscious body to the ground and conceredly rested him on the rough grass.

"Guess he just can't control himself around me! It's pretty obvious who is going to win this bet."

When Eren finally awoke only Hanji was standing there. She suggested that he got some rest for tomorrow - they were all going on patrol.

**_end flashback_**

"Oi, brat." Eren sharply lifted his head off the table to stare into the eyes of the Corporal.

"I don't want your lazy ass head on my tables you'll get them all filthy."

"Oh, sorry Sir." Eren quickly apologised.

"Speaking of filthy, I got your blood on me when I was pulling you out of your titan, but I suppose you don't remember that, do you?"

"I-I"m really sorry, Sir." Eren replied defeatedly.

"You should be. It's because of you that my uniform is ruined."

Eren didn't know how to reply so he just stayed quiet. Neither of them spoke another word and he was starting to feel uncomfortable with the silence.

"I'm going to bed, sir. I'll see you in the morning."

Eren got up from his chair, yawning loudly. He was heading for the door when he felt the Corporal push him against the wall. His arms were pinned behind his back and he could no longer feel his legs.

"The offer still stands, you know. You could come up to my room and relax a little." Rivaille seductively whispered in his ear.

The Corporal began placing ghost kisses down Eren's neck. Eren squirmed at the feeling and, unsuccessfully, tried to hold back a moan for more.

"I-I, Sir! P-Please stop!" He stuttered.

The Corporal smirked as he watched Eren struggle with is concoction of confusion and desire.

"What's the matter, Jaeger?" He couldn't hold back the amusement in his voice.

"I-I don't feel comfortable, Sir."

"It's always more comfortable on a bed, Jaeger. Perhaps we move there?" This was just too good.

Eren knew there was no way out of this. He didn't have the strength to push the Corporal off of him, and it was unlikely that anyone would interrupt them as it appeared as if everyone else was in bed.

But, there was something he could try. It was risky as it could go one of two ways. But anything was worth a try.

"Sir, why did you pull me out of the titan when you could easily just kill me. It's what you were instructed to do, was it not? You aren't getting feelings for me, are you?" That got the desired result.

The Corporal pulled back with a look of horror on his face - which was unusual for a guy who never showed any emotions.

"You wish, Jaeger! It was merely because Hanji would have been upset if I killed her test subject!"

"Oh, I thought it was because you were falling in love with me. I guess I must've been wrong."

The Corporal just stood still, contemplating if that was really the reason. While he was distracted, Eren slowly edged towards the door.

"Night, Corporal!" Eren spoke quickly, and before he could get pinned to another wall he raced to his room.

Rivaille now noticed the boy was missing and slouched.

"Let's see who falls in love with who, Jaeger."

* * *

A.N: Thank you for the reviews! I've taken the things you've said into consideration and it's helping me to develop the story more than I was going to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Tuesday

"Please, I need more, Sir!" Eren begged helplessly.

The Corporal stared down at the boy who was sitting on his bed. He strutted closer to him and watched as he shivered with excitement.

"We'll have to take your shirt off if you want more, brat!" He said licking the boy's earlobe.

Rivaille helped lift the boy's shirt over his head, paying attention to his toned abdomen. Once the top was safely removed he got straight to work, kissing his neck and all down his chest.

"Mmn, Sir!" Eren moaned unabashedly.

Eren had never felt this sort of feeling before. Sure, he had urges - they were only natural - but complete and total desire was something different. It felt amazing. It distracted him from the outside world. To him, it was only Rivaille and himself. Untill...

THWOMP!

A small fist was neatly pressed against his stomach. He looked up to realise it was the Corporal's hand. The Corporal had punched him? Why?

"Wake up, Jaeger!" He bellowed.

"Wha-?" Another punch.

"Wake up!"

Eren quickly opened his eyes to see the angry - or what looked to be angry - face of the Corporal."

"Was I dreaming?"

"Yes, and you were pretty loud too. Did you know you were moaning in your sleep? Who were you thinking of? Wouldn't be me by any chance, would it?" The Corporal smirked.

"N-no Sir!" Eren muttered.

Rivaille already knew that Eren was dreaming about him. He said his name when he was moaning. It was definitely easy to see who would win this bet, but for some unexplainable reason, the Corporal felt slightly upset - or maybe it was just disappointment - that Eren would be embarrassed about dreaming of him. He wasn't that bad, was he?

"Right, well. Get your ass up and down to the stables sharpish." He ordered.

Eren thought that the Corporal would stay while he got dressed again but to his surprise he left the room quicker than lightning.

Going into his cupboard, he quickly pulled out a pair of jeans. He pulled them on carefully as to not aggravate his raging boner.

'I'm not gay," he thought, "it's just sexual frustration."

* * *

He sat uncomfortably on the horse that was given to him. He had eventually gotten rid of his boner - by thinking of the titan that ate his mother - but it returned to him when he realised who was on the horse in front of him.

"Jaeger. Keep right behind me at all times. Oh, and don't get distracted by looking at my ass." Eren blushed.

Everybody lined up into there positions, waiting for Irvin to give the cue to ride. With a sharp nod they were off.

Even though he told himself not to, he could not help but look at the Corporal's ass. It looked pert and muscular and he just wanted to touch i- 'No, stop it!' He told himself. 'I'll get distracted and end up killing us all, but it looks oh so delectab-'

"Deviant! It's trying to break the middle group apart!" He heard Petra scream.

It was fast. Faster than any normal titan. Eren saw people from either side of the middle group try to kill it but it batted them away like flies. It was going to catch up to them, but nobody from the group decided to take action.

"Just keep going!" The Corporal shouted.

He was going to let his comrades die...

Sir! I could change into my titan form. I could save everyone."

"Be quiet, Jaeger! You have no authority here. How do you expect to control your titan form after yesterday's performance?" That shut Eren up.

But the Deviant was gaining distance quickly. Nobody could predict how dangerous it was. It caught up to them, nobody knew what to do. It didn't try to run through the group to try break it up. It was just running with them when...

WHACK!

The titan had backhanded Rivaille off of his horse and into a tree. He collapsed on the ground in a heap, a pool of blood spreading from his body.

"Corporal!" Eren shouted. He decided to go after him and help him.

"Don't go after him, kid!" Auruo shouted. "You'll get yourself killed!"

Eren was torn between staying put and trying to keep with group or disobeying orders. Going with his head or his heart.

Eventually his heart won over.

"I'm sorry!" He shouted as he left the group to go back for the Corporal.

Dodging the deviant titan he raced towards where Rivaille lay. The pool of blood almost making a lake. Eren jumped off his horse and crouched by the unconscious body, checking for a pulse.

"Thank god, you're alive!" He whispered to himself.

Lifting the Corporal over his shoulder he shakily pulled them onto the highest branch of the tree using the maneuver gear.

"We'll just have to wait until you wake up." He said. "I can't carry you on the horse when you're unconscious.

He rested the Rivaille on the branch, wiping the hair from his face. He took a seat next to the body, sighing loudly.

What surprised Eren was how peaceful the Corporal's face looked when sleeping. The lines on his forehead pulled back, disappearing. Completely different from the normal scowling face.

"I just hope we don't die before you wake up."

* * *

His eyes opened to total and utter darkness. His back was uncomfortable and there was what felt like a twig digging into his side. He slowly rose up into a sitting position, barely seeing the boy in front of him. His head pounded worse than a hangover.

"What happened?" He asked Eren confusedly.

'You were knocked off your horse by a deviant titan." The boy started. "With the force of the blow you hit a tree and fell unconscious. I came back to get you - which I was told not to do - to make sure you wouldn't get eaten. I pulled you up into this tree and waited until you finally woke up so I could take you back to HQ. And now I'm talking to you about what just happened."

Rivaille was shocked. The boy had risked his life - or at least getting a severe punishment for disobeying orders - to come back and save him.

"Why would you do all that for me?" He asked.

There was a long pause as Eren tried to think of the reason why. He didn't even know himself. It just felt like what he had to do at that time. He didn't really think why at the time. He just knew he couldn't let him die.

"I guess I just really want to win this bet so I can boss you around for a day!" He laughed, lying through his teeth.

The corporal smiled. Actually smiled, teeth bearing and all. It was the first time Eren had ever seen him smile, and he knew he wanted to see it more often.

"Come on, we better get back to HQ before everyone starts thinking we're dead."

Climbing down the tree, the two boys walked over to the horse who was still there, eating grass. Eren looked at the Corporal awkwardly as if to say "who will sit on the back?"

"You take the lead. It is your horse after all. I'll sit on the back." Eren nodded.

Climbing onto the horse he gave a hand down to Rivaille to help him up. The Corporal took the hand graciously and took his space behind Eren.

Eren could feel the warmth of the Corporal's chest against his back.

"Is it alright if I put my hands around your waist? I don't want to fall off." The Corporal asked.

Eren simply nodded, trying to keep the heat from his cheeks. He felt short arms clasp around him.

'God, Eren!' He thought. 'Just ride before things get more awkward.'

With a whack of the reins the two were riding off into the distance.

* * *

"Thank god! The two of you are alright!" Hanji screamed as the boys walked through the front door of HQ.

"Where are the others?" Rivaille asked. Hanji yawned quietly.

"They are in bed. Which is where I'll be going right now. I was just staying up to make sure you both were alright." Which was actually a lie. Hanji had drawn the short straw earlier which meant she had to stay.

"Night boys!" She sang, heading to her room.

A comfortable silence was held between the pair.

"You know, I really have to thank you for coming back to get me. I would have been dead otherwise." The Corporal spoke.

"No need to apologise, Sir. I was just doing what I felt was right. I was actually disobeying orders. I should be getting punished."

"Either way. Thank you, Eren."

That's the first time he had ever called him by his first name. Eren was so shocked that he didn't even realise when soft, warm lips were placed over his own. And, much to Eren's displeasure, it felt nice. It felt right.

Rivaille pulled back and looked at the boy with half-lidded eyes.

"Get some sleep, Eren." He said walking to his room. Again leaving Eren in a quiet room all by himself.

* * *

Please review! I like to hear what you have to say. I'm sorry these chapters are so short. I have very little time to write some days that this is all I can manage.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Wednesday

He slowly munched on his breakfast cereal - not really tasting it, just eating it because it was there. His posture looked the epitome of exhaustion and fatigue. The dull grey sky outside reflecting his mood.

He sat with Armin, Mikasa, Connie and Jean - and they were talking very loudly.

"Why so down, Eren?" Jean asked. "Still not got laid by the Corporal yet?" Everyone laughed.

As if on cue Rivaille walked into the lunch hall with a limp and a hand placed over his head. He looked at Eren and took at seat at the table in the farthest corner from him.

He was trying to avoid the boy. The tiredness he felt was mainly due to him. The Corporal just couldn't get him out of his mind. It was driving him crazy. It was all the stupid bet's fault. He just couldn't get to sleep because of that boy.

He looked over at Eren, talking with his friends. It made him jealous - although he didn't know why - to see people talking with the boy.

"Speak of the devil himself!" Connie laughed, which received an evil glare from the Corporal.

Eren ignored Connie and looked at the man.

He looked even worse than Eren did. Sleepless eyes and a shrunken posture. A bruised lip and scratches across his arms - probably from the incident yesterday. He looked like he was in chronic pain.

Eren got up off his chair and walked over to the smaller man. He placed a hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

"What is it, brat?" He spat.

Back to being called brat. That gave Eren a blow to the chest - although he didn't know why, he's always been called brat.

"Are you okay, Sir? You don't look to good. Perhaps you should go back to bed to rest?"

"I'm fine, Jaeger! Just a little light-headedness. Nothing a little hard work can't solve."

'He'll collapse if he does any more work!' Eren thought.

Making a split second decision he did something stupid.

"Please forgive me for this, Sir." The boy said as he lifted the Corporal over his shoulder.

Everyone around the table just stared wide-eyed at the occurrence that was happening before them.

"Put me down, brat! Now!" The Corporal shouted. But Eren ignored him and started walking up to the Corporal's room.

Said room was only a few doors down from the lunch hall, so it was a short walk.

Walking into the room Eren harshly threw the man onto the bed. He had the look of rage in his eyes, but that didn't bother Eren.

"What the fuck to you think you're doi-" Rivaille started.

"No! You listen to me. Right. Now. How idiotic today you have to be to think that you could get away with walking around like that. You'd collapse just by lifting a finger so I don't know how you expected to do work! And what if we had patrol today? You'd have gotten eaten straight away! Smarten up a bit!" Eren lectured, running out of breath.

The Corporal froze. He didn't know whether to be angry for being shouted at by someone like him, or pleased that somebody actually cared about his welfare. Rivaille stood off the bed and strode towards the boy.

Honestly, Eren was expecting a slap or a kick - or maybe even killed on the spot - so it shocked him when he felt warm arms wrap around him. Eren tensed up. He definitely wasn't expecting this.

"I-I'm sorry." The Corporal began. "After you going to the trouble of saving me yesterday I really should think about these things. I'm sorry, Eren."

He said his name again. The 'R' rolling of the tongue in a completely different way than the 'R' in 'brat'. Eren simply smiled at this.

"Come on, Corporal. Get some rest." Eren said, leading the man to the bed.

Rivaille got under the thick covers and brought them up to his neck. Eren tightly tucked him in and brushed the hair from his eyes. He gave one final look and headed for the door.

"Please stay! I-I mean..." Damn. He hated sounding so weak. "At least until I fall asleep?"

Eren nodded. He moved the seat from the work table nearby and placed it next to the bed. Rivaille reached a hand out to clasp Eren's hand, and for some reason, Eren didn't want to let go.

"I thought Eren was supposed to be getting punished for disobeying orders yesterday?" Hanji whispered quietly to Irvin. They were both hiding at the sides of the door outside the room.

"Leave them be. Eren already has enough stuff going on in his head, punishing him would kill him. Besides, they both look so peaceful, don't they?" Hanji nodded.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Rivaille finally decided to wake. His hand still clasped with Eren's - who was now sleeping on the chair. Rivaille smiled at the sleepy boy. Getting out of bed, he gently shook the boy awake.

"Eren." He calmly spoke. "Wake up, Eren. Wakey wakey, rise and shine, all the monkeys drank the wine." That was a rhyme his own mother told him when waking up.

Eren slowly came to. The brightness hurt his eyes and he covered them with his hand. That's when he realised his hand was still clasped to Rivaille's because he brought his hand with his own.

"Wha-?" Eren slurred confusedly.

"You didn't have to stay with me that long, Jaeger." Great. Back to 'Jaeger' again. "But thank you for taking care of me."

"It was nothing. I'd probably do the same for anyone." That was a lie.

This struck a nerve inside the Corporal. He didn't like the facet that he'd do this for everyone - including that Jean.

"Well," he coughed, "You've still got to get your punishment for disobeying orders."

Eren tried to hold back a grunt.

"Let's see. How about you clean the stables." He ordered.

* * *

"Stupid Corporal." Eren moaned. "With his chores and his lousy punishments. Calling me lazy! He was the one who was sleeping all day!"

Eren complained, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. Although it was early evening the sun shone brightly, causing sweltering heat. Add to the fact the Eren was mucking out stables, the heat would resemble hell itself.

Eren's shirt lay tangled in a heap somewhere on the ground. His jeans rolled up his legs.

"It's alright for him to be a lazy shit but when it comes to me he's like 'Jaeger do this, brat do that!'" Eren just whined, on and on.

Little did he know that the Corporal was hiding behind the stables, eavesdropping on his every word.

"So, I'm a lazy shit too, am I?"

'Shit,' Eren thought, 'I'm so dead!'

"I-uh no Sir. Where would you get that impression?" Eren tried to wheedle his way out of it.

The Corporal couldn't speak. He was too busy staring at the toned stomach of the boy. He gulped, trying to clear his air-ways. He tried to hold back a blush, but a faint tingle of pink could be seen across his cheeks.

"J-just don't bad mouth me again!" He muttered before walking back to HQ.

Eren was confused. He thought there was going to be a beating, or another punishment at least. Why was he let off?

* * *

Rivaille quickly got back to his room and immediately smashed his head into his pillow. A muffled scream should be heard from said pillow.

He showed weakness there. A lack of restraint of his desire. How could he be so stupid? And how could Eren affect him like that?

Hanji entered the room after hearing the scream.

"Everything okay, Rivaille?" She only called him Rivaille if she knew something was wrong, or was just really excited about something.

"I don't know, Hanji. I'm just so confused." He admitted.

Hanji took a seat next to him on the bed. She rubbed his shoulders comfortingly.

"Tell me what's wrong. You're acting completely different from your usual annoying self. Is it to do with Eren?" He nodded.

"I just don't understand it. I just can't seem to get him off my mind. Whenever I'm near him I get this tingling feeling. Am I sick, Hanji? Is this just some fatal disease?" Hanji smiled.

"It's love, Rivaille. You've gotten so attached to him during this bet. It's pretty obvious you love him. You act completely different around him than you do with everyone else."

"Love. It's so demeaning and cliché.

"It's your own fault. If you had never started this stupid bet then you would have never gotten so attached to him."

Rivaille sighed.

"Oh right. The bet." His heart broke slightly. "It's possible that he isn't even gay. What if I'm just annoying him?"

"But if he is gay... Would you be able to let that secret go, just to win a bet?"

He didn't know. He was too confused. His head started hurting again due to having to think. He just didn't know.

"No... I don't think I'd be able to tell the others..." Defeated. Broken.

* * *

A.N: Okay that's another chapter over. This wasn't really the way I had planned for the story to go but I realise that I like this idea so much better.

Please Review! I love all the comments you have made on the story so far!

What do you think will happen? Will Rivaille win the bet and get Eren to come out? Will he find out but be too chicken to tell? Will Eren even come out to himself?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Thursday

A new dawn was breaking over the horizon. Birds chirped loudly in the trees outside. The cool summer breeze traipsed through HQ.

Rivaille sat quietly at his desk, pen in hand. He was not writing anything, nor moving for that matter. It was like he had turned to stone. Like he looked into the eyes of Medusa.

"How could I have shown weakness like that?" He questioned himself. "Never again."

He stood from his chair, pushing it in neatly - he would never leave anything out of place in his own room.

He walked out the door and down the dimly lit corridor until he arrived at another door. He knocked loudly so the inhabitant would hear - still probably sleeping at this time.

He waited, not hearing any movement. He knocked again, louder.

This time, he could hear footsteps walking carelessly to the door. It opened.

"How'd I know it'd be you?" Hanji slurred, still half asleep.

"May I come in?" He asked.

"As long as you aren't going to whine about your problems like yesterday." She replied, gesturing inside.

He walked in, cringing at remembering yesterday.

"What can I help you with this early in the morning?"

"I need you to set something up for me. Something to help me win this bet. Do you remember the place I told you about?"

Defeated? Broken? No.

* * *

Eren woke with a jolt. He felt his clothes cling to him tightly. They felt cold against his skin. He saw that he was soaked through to his skin. Where did all this water come from?

"It's about time you got your lazy ass up." The sharp tone spoke. "Now your room is flooded because I had to half-drown you to bring you back to the real world."

The Corporal stood above him with an empty pale in hand.

"Well, people always say I'm dripping with good looks!" He laughed.

Rivaille was shocked to hear this come out the boy's mouth. After the 'incident' yesterday - him finally discovering his true feelings and literally breaking down - he knew he had to carry through with the bet.

It would certainly look odd if he gave up now. But that wasn't the real reason why he wanted to continue. With the bet, he would be able to discover if Eren was truly gay. It would also give him a valid reason for getting close to him.

Also - but only faintly - he wanted to see Eren's weakness. To get revenge on him for causing his outburst to Hanji. 'A weakness for a weakness my friend.'

"A little _cocky_, aren't we?" He said, emphasising the 'cocky'. "Although, I would have to agree with those people."

'Great,' Eren thought, 'he's back to his usual self.'

The Corporal stared down at him, eyeing the wet clothes.

"Get changed quickly before you catch cold. I could help you take them off if you want?"

"I-I no, I'm fine, Sir. I believe I can change myself." Eren stuttered.

'Shit. Don't get turned on now. It's just sexual frustration is all. I'm not gay!'

"Okay. But Eren. When you are changed meet me outside. I want to show you something." Eren nodded.

The Corporal briskly walked out the room.

'What is it with him always leaving me alone in a room?' Eren mentally wondered.

* * *

"What took you so long? I've been standing here for ages!" Rivaille shouted.

"I'm sorry. I took a wrong turn and got lost." A lie.

What took Eren so long was the fact that he couldn't get rid of his boner just by thinking of something disgusting this time - although Eren was known for getting lost in HQ and ending up at the other side of the castle.

"Idiot! You've been staying here for a few weeks now. Surely you should remember where is where." He sighed.

To be honest, all Rivaille wanted was his bed. But if he wanted any chance of winning this bet - which he did - he had to endure everything like this.

"So... Uh. Where are we going? Are we taking horses?"

"Actually we'll be walking. It's such a nice day, and I don't think there is any risk of titans today. Also because I just felt like talking with you. The walk would hopefully break the ice."

That still didn't answer where they were going. Eren walked anyway.

"What did you want to talk about, Sir?" He looked at him.

"You can drop the 'Sir', Eren. But only when we're alone." Really?

"But, I-um," Eren blushed at the suggestive tones, " I don't know what to call you..." The Corporal smirked.

"You can call me Rivaille."

"R-Rivaille." Eren tested the name. It rolled fluently off his tongue. It made the Corporal shiver.

"We're going to a place I found when I first joined the Scouting Legion. To tell you the truth, when I started here I was a nervous wreck. Scared for my life. You'd never have guessed then though. I was good at acting then..."

'Why is he telling me all this?' Eren thought. 'It seems pretty personal to him.'

"... So when I found this place, I felt more relaxed than ever. Like it was my secret spot, where nobody could interfere with me. I came here more and more often. To clear my thoughts. To build on my weaknesses. I come here when I feel weak."

A comfortable silence passed between them. Eren dead learned so much more about the man in the space of this walk than living with him at HQ.

Eren paused looked at their scenery during the silence. It was serene. Tall apple trees lined the path they walked. The grass a lush green colour. Bright flowers sprouting everywhere.

"Hey, Eren." He looked back to Rivaille. "Can you pick an apple off that tree for me?" He pointed to a tree. "I forgot to have breakfast and, well, I don't think I'd be able to reach." Eren laughed at the implied height joke.

Eren realised he too had skipped breakfast - his stomach growled to even tell him so - so he picked one for himself too.

He passed one to Rivaille as he bit into his. A juicy explosion erupted in his mouth. Never had he tasted an apple this good before. The sweet, rich-y taste watered his taste buds.

Rivaille laughed at his reaction. He too reacted like that when trying them for the first time.

"Eren." He brought his finger to the sides of the other's mouth. "You've got some of the juice on your face."

Eren blushed at the close contact. They both ate their apples and threw the cores away.

"Usually, I'd be irked that we're leaving them on the ground, it looks messy. But I'm a bit distracted by the handsome view."

Of course, he wasn't talking about the landscape. It was obviously Eren. But the boy didn't realise.

"We're almost there." Rivaille spoke, looking into the distance.

'What is this feeling?' Eren thought. 'This tingling in my chest? It hurts so much. Why won't it stop?'

The boys arrived at a clearing, surrounded by trees. Every inch of the ground coloured with various flowers. Rays of sunlight beaming through the trees, creating a warm glow around the area. Vines hung from trees, like curtains.

"Wow... It's beautiful." Eren smiled.

"This isn't even the best bit. Follow me." Rivaille grabbed Eren's hand and pulled him through one of the curtain vines.

What Eren saw could not simply be described. It was gorgeous. Astounding.

They stood on the edge of a cliff. A sparkling lake could be overlooked from here. The sun setting, creating a mix of pinks and yellows. It looked like something only found in dreams.

"Why are you showing me this, Rivaille? This place seems pretty special - and personal - to you. Why would you share it with the likes of someone like me?"

Rivaille paused to think.

"Because, brat. I'm not the only one who has weaknesses." Eren really didn't know what that meant.

Rivaille sat on the ground, facing the cliff edge. Eren also took a seat. They watched the sun set slowly.

Eren could feel his chest hurting again.

'Please stop. I don't know what this feeling is. I only get it around him. It can't be...'

"Hey Eren."

"Yes."

"Can you answer something for me? Truthfully?"

"Yes?"

"Are you," Rivaille heart pumped painfully, "actually gay?"

Eren's breath hitched. He held back a choking noise.

'Why ask me that question when...'

"I don't know."

Rivaille nodded.

They sat in silence. Rivaille stood and held a hand down to Eren.

"We better be getting back. It'll be dark soon and, unlike you brat, I need some sleep."

Eren took the hand and stood. He smiled and started walking back to the clearing. Until he froze.

Two large eyes were staring at them.

"Is that a...?"

"Titan."

* * *

Sorry for the cliff hanger! Please don't shoot me! Okay there was some slight ooc-ness but what's a story without it?

Please review! I love all your little comments, they really cheer up my day!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - The attack

"E-Eren. I don't have my 3D maneuver gear." Rivaille stuttered.

"Shit."

'I've got to use my titan form,' Eren thought, 'but what if I can't control it. What if I end up swinging for Rivaille again. But I need to protect him. I can't let him be killed.'

"I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE!" He screamed. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he bit down on his hand.

What could only be described as an atomic explosion occurred where he stood. More powerful than any of his other transformations. Heat like no other. Steam pouring from every direction.

The steam cleared away slowly. In the centre stood a very angry looking titan-form.

"GYAAAAAHHH!" Eren screamed.

'What am I supposed to be doing?' Eren thought. 'There's another titan over there, I'm supposed to be angry for some reason.'

The other titan swung his fist at the pair. Eren dodged it languidly - he saw it coming. But Rivaille's view was blocked by the titan-shifter, so he was shocked when he suddenly felt no ground beneath his feet.

Rivaille had been hit off the cliff, luckily though there was a ledge to grab onto.

"Eren!" He shouted up. "It's a deviant titan, Eren! It aimed his fist at you!"

'Rivaille?' Eren questioned mentally. 'Is that you? What are you doing on the edge of a cliff? It doesn't look very stable.'

The titan aimed another fist. Eren caught it between his hands and flipped the large body into the ground.

'Oh! That's right. I need to protect Rivaille. I can't let him die. He is special to me.'

Eren lifted his leg and stamped down on the nape of the titan's neck.

'He's probably about seven metres tall. Not that impressive.'

Just as his foot hit the neck it turned solid. Like it was protecting itself.

'Huh? Why didn't it die?'

"ARRRRGHHGH!" It bellowed.

Eren looked around him. There was nothing of use to him which would help him kill this titan. But he had an idea. It was risky, but it was his only hope.

Eren picked the titan up above his head.

Rivaille could only hear what was happening from where he was standing so he couldn't tell who was winning...

Until he saw the titan thrown off the cliff into the lake below.

'It probably didn't die from the fall, but at least I can get off this cliff.'

Rivaille started to climb upwards, until he heard a crumbling sound from beneath him. The ledge on which he was standing on was slowly eroding. There was no place to grab on the cliff side.

'So this is how I'm going to die?'

The ledge gave way and he closed his eyes tightly so as to not see the large drop.

It didn't feel like he was falling. It just felt like hanging in midair. He couldn't feel the wind brush past his face. He couldn't hear the speed of a fast velocity. It didn't feel like falling at all.

Because it wasn't.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked down. The ground miles down. He was still relatively near the top of the cliff. He looked up.

"You thought I'd just let you plummet to your death?" Eren yelled.

Rivaille's arm was held in Eren's tight grip. Eren himself was lying on top of the cliff with his arms and head hanging off it.

"Eren! You got out of your titan form all by yourself! How?"

Eren knew the true reason why. Rivaille being stuck on the ledge made him realise. It wasn't just because it was the right thing to do, or because he was his superior and he respected him too much. It wasn't even because he didn't want to see another death - although it was true he had seen enough deaths to last a lifetime.

Seeing him on the ledge. He couldn't let him die. He was special to him. Important to him.

He respected him. He trusted him. He loved him.

He loved him.

"I guess it was just because it was an emergency probably." He laughed off. He didn't want to say the true reason.

Eren could hear a strange noise coming from beneath him. He looked down.

Rivaille also heard this noise.

"Eren! This cliff edge is going to collapse!"

"Don't worry! I'll get you up!" Eren's voice strained with the exertion of holding someone's full body weight.

"Eren you'll never get me up in time! Just go!"

"What are you trying to say?" He shouted.

"Let me go! Save yourself and let me drop!"

"No way!" More crumbling. "I'm not letting you go!"

"Eren! Do as I say. Now! This is your order!"

Crumble.

"Yeah, well I'm disobeying your orders! You go down, I go down!"

"Why do you care, whether I die or not?" Crumble. "You're way more important to the human race than I am! Why do you care?!"

Crumble.

"B-because, I-I love you!"

Crumble.

"W-what?"

"I said it alright! Now let me pull you up so you can tell everyone and win this stupid bet!" Eren cried. Tears literally creating a small pool in his eyes.

Crumble. Crumble.

"Eren." He spoke calmly. "Please. let me go. You've protected me so many times. Let me protect you."

"No!"

The final crumble. The cliff side collapsed, carrying Eren and Rivaille with it.

'So this is what falling truly feels like." Rivaille thought.

He grabbed out Eren in the air, so that they wouldn't separate during the fall. He clung onto him like it was his last chance - well, it was.

The boy looked really scared. But also like he was planning something. What? It was already too late.

"Hey, Eren?"

"Yes?"

"Considering the situation, I just want to..." He cut himself off as he attached his lips to Eren's.

Eren responded almost immediately, deepening the kiss. Both of them still falling through the air, just kissing. They broke apart.

"The ground is getting closer." Eren pointed out to no one in particular, just stating it.

Again, Rivaille thought Eren looked like he was planning something. A miracle?

'It's now or never.'

Eren let go of Rivaille and bit down on his hand.

He quickly transformed back into his titan form. Quicker than normal. Almost lightning fast.

In his titan form, he grabbed Rivaille and curled into the foetal position as the ground became ever closer.

KAWHOMP!

His body hit dry land, the lake not two feet away. He quickly got himself out of his titan form. He needed to see if Rivaille survived. His back hurt like a bitch, and walking hurt even worse.

He saw the limp body lying on the ground next to the dead titan body. He thought the worst.

Running over to him he kneeled by his head, checking for a pulse.

"Thank god!" He cried.

"No, I think we should be thanking you." Rivaille spoke.

Eren helped him up into a sitting position.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I think so. My back hurt's like a bitch though!" Rivaille replied. Eren laughed.

Rivaille noticed the tears in the boy's eyes. Lifting his hand upto his face, he wiped them away with his thumb.

"Hey," he spoke soothingly, "I'm fine, alright? All thanks to you."

He saw his moment and brought his lips to the other's for the second time that night. Again, Eren responded. They both kissed until they could no longer breath. When they eventually broke apart Eren smiled at him.

"Come on. Let's get back to HQ. They'll probably be wondering where we are." Rivaille stood, bringing Eren with him.

"Rivaille?"

"Yes?"

"At least now you've won the bet." He laughed.

"Yes, and no."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"The bet states that you yourself must come out to the group, or be discovered by the group. It does not count if I tell them."

"So... Technically, I could easily still win this?"

"Yes. But that doesn't mean I won't try to get you caught."

"And what does that mean?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Please Review! I'd like to hear your opinion on what you think Rivaille means!

This is going to be my favourite part of writing this story as this is where the story's rating really comes into play!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Friday Morning

It was early morning by the time the two got back to HQ. Both were very tired and sore all over.

"So, Eren. I'd just like to thank you again for saving me... again." He spoke with little emotion in his voice.

"You don't need to thank me, Sir. I know you don't like doing that kind of stuff." Eren remarked, half way through a tired yawn.

Rivaille stopped walking altogether and stood completely still. Eren saw him and turned to see if he was okay.

"What is it? Another titan?"

"No. It's just... I never knew you had such a low opinion of me... that I wouldn't show appreciation or gratitude to others. And, the fact you called me 'Sir' again."

Rivaille was disheartened. He knew Eren's feelings for him. But he guessed rank came before heart.

"Shit. That's not what I meant at all. I just... I thought my sudden confession of love towards you would make you feel awkward. I just didn't want you to thank me because it was the right thing to do. I felt like it was a burden to you. Or a way to make things less awkward. I just... I'll shut up now."

Rivaille realised what he had to do to break the tension...

He pulled the boy in closer to him and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Eren. I know you may think I'm just doing all of this for the bet, and you may not believe me when I tell you this. But I... have feelings for you."

Eren paused and smiled.

"What sort of feelings?" He sang.

"I-I... I love you, brat."

Eren laughed gleefully and hugged his superior.

"I knew it! For someone who shows little to no emotion you really did give it away."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He brushed him off.

"Hey, Rivaille?"

"Yes?"

"Can we, like, be... you know, together?"

"Like as boyfriends?"

"Uh... Yeah."

Rivaille thought it over.

"Sure. Why not."

"Really? You'd really want me?"

"Of course, brat. Although I'd prefer the term 'lovers'."

"Whatever, I'm still calling you my boyfriend." Eren smiled.

Rivaille laced his hands with Eren's comfortably. They walked like that all the way back to HQ.

They got inside and walked down to Eren's room, no longer holding hands - incase they got caught.

"I know it's morning already, but good night." Rivaille whispered, giving Eren a kiss.

He was about to walk up to his room when Eren grabbed his hand.

"Do you... want to stay the night-now-morning? It'll save you the trouble of going up to your room. And you'll have more time to sleep." Rivaille nodded and walked into the room.

He began undressing. He didn't have any night clothes here so he was just going to sleep in his underwear. He saw Eren eyeing him down.

"What? I'm not sleeping in my uniform, it'll get creased." He stated.

Eren understood the Corporal's pernickety habits, and he knew he couldn't stand an untidy uniform - from all the times he was told off for his mess of a state.

Eren too decided to just sleep in underwear. It would waste time meant for valuable sleep - which they would still get very little of.

They both climbed into bed. Eren's back against Rivaille's chest. He could feel the breathing on his neck. Rivaille's arms wrapped over his waist. Their legs all twisted together.

Comfortable.

* * *

When Eren woke up a few hours later he was all alone.

"Not even a goodbye."

Eren's good mood from earlier deflated.

* * *

"Hey, Eren. Where were you last night? We heard you were with the Corporal and didn't get back to HQ until the early hours of the morning." Jean remarked.

Eren was not in the mood for Jean's petty comments today. His back still hurt from yesterday and, to add to that, he had a killer migraine.

"We just got lost, alright? Nothing to worry your tits over." Eren voiced.

"Well, someone is in a rough mood, aren't they? Still not banging the Corporal yet?"

That was the final straw. That one little comment sent Eren off his rocker.

He slammed his fists on the table angrily and advanced on Jean. He lifted him by the collar of his shirt and thrust him into the wall. He spat angrily in his face.

"Just shut your fucking mouth! I'm not in the mood for your bullshit assumptions. Why don't you just shut the fuck up? Or, even better, go and get eaten by a titan. Then you can finally rejoin your precious Marco!"

Eren barely had time to blink before a clenched fist hit him directly in the face. A few people nearby gasped at the sudden outburst. Others applauded Jean for getting his own back. And a few just appeared to watch the fight.

Eren retaliated, swinging his leg to kick Jean in his side. Jean fell onto the floor choking, clutching his stomach tightly.

The fight was in full swing. People cheering for the person they wanted to win. A few people placing bets on the two - bets taken by Connie.

Jean lifted a nearby chair and swung it at Eren's legs. He dodged it quickly but fell over anyway.

Eren tripped Jean up and held him in a headlock. People cheered and shouted loudly.

But then silence came from one side of the circle the crowd had made. A line separated and someone walked straight to the centre of the fight. Eren and Jean stopped fighting.

"What the fuck is going on here?" The Corporal fumed.

Nobody replied. Most were frozen with fear. He gave the pair a 'you're dead' glare. The silence just added to his anger.

"Petra," He motioned her over, "take Jean away and give him a suitable punishment."

He then looked fiercely at Eren.

"I'll deal with this little shit."

* * *

Eren was thrown harshly into the Corporal's office/bedroom. He fell on the floor with the force of the push.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing, Eren?" He demanded, although with a less harsher tone than before.

"I was really highly strung this morning and Jean just pushed me over the edge." He admitted.

Rivaille lent a hand and picked Eren off the floor. He brushed the hair from the boy's eyes and sighed.

"You can't just go off like that, Eren. Why were you so highly strung up in the first place?"

"It-it's because you weren't there when I woke up. That you didn't even say a goodbye or at least wake me up.

'Oh.' Rivaille thought.

He gave Eren a small kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Eren asked confusedly.

"What? I'm not allowed to give my _boyfriend_ a kiss? It's an apology. I should have at least said goodbye. But the truth is, I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful when you were sleeping so I decided to let you sleep longer."

Eren blushed at the whole speech. His shoulders relaxed and he sighed.

"No, I'm sorry. You're right. I shouldn't have started a fight. It's just... With this bet going on too, I'm getting nervous that people will discover I'm gay."

"Aw! Is my handsome, gorgeous man afraid of coming out?" He mocked.

"Not really. I'm just afraid of Mikasa's reaction."

"Oh shit! She's gonna kill me!" Rivaille laughed.

"Yeah, and me too."

Eren tensed at the thought of it. Rivaille noticed this and smiled.

"Hey, Eren. Why so tense? No matter. I know a perfect way to get relaxed. Call it your punishment for fighting with Jean."

Before Eren even had a chance to ask 'what?' or 'huh?' he was dragged onto Rivaille's bed.

"R-Rivaille?"

"Trust me. You'll enjoy it." He kissed the boy passionately.

The kissing distracted Eren, so it was slightly surprising when he saw that his lower half was naked. It turned Eren on to see the Corporal look at him so lustfully.

Rivaille smirked. He slowly brought his hand to Eren's length. He teased the head with his thumb. Eren's body shivered with pleasure.

Rivaille wrapped his hand around it and started to move it up and down. He watched as Eren clenched his fists with the movements. He smirked.

He brought his head down between Eren's legs and let his tongue wander up the underside of his shaft.

Eren had to ball his hands into the bed sheets, trying to hold back a moan.

Rivaille did the same thing again, and this time, Eren could refrain himself from letting a moan out.

Rivaille was about to do the same thing again, when he heard the door open.

'Shit, I forgot to lock it.' He thought.

He turned around, expecting to see someone like Hanji or Irvin. But his eyes met those of the demon itself.

Mikasa.

* * *

Ooh so Mikasa has caught them doing the do. What will her reaction be? Whose getting their ass kicked?

Please review! I love all your inputs!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Friday Night

"Oh, hello Mikasa. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Rivaille spoke calmer than he should be.

Eren quickly covered himself with a pillow, embarrassed by the sudden intrusion. Mikasa glared at the pair menacingly.

"Get away from my brother, you pervert!" She thundered, directing her gaze at the Corporal.

Rivaille got up and walked to the other side of the room, actually fearing his life.

"Okay, I'm away from him. Calm your tits. Getting angry won't change the fact that I was about to give Eren the best blow job of his life." Eren blushed at the ruthless way he spoke.

Rivaille smirked at that.

"You sick pervert! First you make a bet to get Eren to come out as gay - which he isn't. Now you're forcing yourself on him! You sick, dirty, faggot!" She shouted.

The two boys were stunned into silence. The words Mikasa was using shocked them.

"Actually, Mikasa. Eren is gay. He confessed his love to me. In turn, I confessed my love to him."

"You filthy fucking liar! Eren isn't gay! He would never relate to the likes of you homos!"

"A-actually Mikasa. I am gay." Eren stuttered. "And by the sounds of it, you are homophobic."

"Eren, don't make up bullshit! Shorty here has brainwashed you! You aren't gay!"

Eren sighed. He knew that Mikasa wasn't going to accept him this way. That upset him. They were always so close as kids.

"I'm sorry, Mikasa. But, if you can't accept me for who I am, then I'm afraid I want nothing more to do with you." Eren sadly stated.

She just stared at Eren with a mix of shock and something undefinable. Was it anger? Guilt? Sadness?

She then looked evilly at Rivaille. She strode up to him and pushed him against a wall. She held him by his throat.

"If you hurt him, in any way, shape or form, then I will hunt you down and brutally castrate and murder you! Got that?" She whispered eerily.

Rivaille nodded, stuggling to breath under her grip. She let go roughly and he collapsed on the floor, holding his throat.

"Eren. I'm not saying I'm accepting... this," she pointed between the two boys, "I'm just respecting your opinions. Even if I don't totally agree with them."

Eren understood. Mikasa started for the door when Eren spoke.

"Mikasa! Do you mind not telling the others about my sexuality? I don't want to lose the bet." She nodded and left.

The two boys let out a loud sigh simultaneously.

"I thought she was going to kill us." Eren admitted.

"Well, I suppose we shouldn't carry on what we were doing. If she comes back she'll surely kill me." Eren nodded and put his clothes back on.

"I think I should go and apologise to Jean. What I said to him was pretty low. And, truly, it was basically my fault for starting the fight. Even if he is a massive douchebag."

Eren quickly composed hiself and left Rivaille's room.

"That was too fucking close." Rivaile spoke to himself. "But I guess it won't be long now until I win the bet."

* * *

Eren searched the entirety of HQ before finally finding Jean. He was cleaning out the stables. Eren cautiously approached him, fearing that he might get hit again.

Jean noticed movements behind him and turned around.

"What do you want?" He harrumphed.

"I-I came to apologise. For starting the fight. For my mood. For saying that stuff..." His voice caught in his throat. "... About Marco. I'm really sorry, and I hope, in time, you'll forgive me."

Eren just waited for the inevitable punch. But there wasn't one.

"No. I'm sorry. I should never have bothered you. I could tell you were in a bad mood. And I never should thrown the first punch." He sat tiredly on the grass.

"It's just... When you mentioned Marco." A small tear slid down his face. "I've been trying not to think about him. I can't bear the memory of seeing him... Like that. I just can't deal with all this without him."

He burst out crying. He covered his face with his hand, trying to at least hold some of his dignity. Eren hated seeing people crying.

Even when he was younger, Eren would always try to cheer strangers up, make them laugh.

It hurt him to see Jean crying. Knowing he was partially to blame. He just had to do something. Anything. Even just getting his mind away from the subject of Marco.

He had the perfect idea.

"Hey, Jean?"

"Yes?"

"If I tell you something, will you promise to keep it a secret from everyone?"

Jean thought it over. He always was a nosey so-and-so. But keeping it a secret? He probably could. But did he really want to know that badly that he wouldn't gossip about it?

"Sure. I'll keep your secret." The answer was yes.

"I-I'm... I'm gay."

"I'm sorry? I don't think I quite understood what you were saying."

"I'm gay, Jean." Jean smiled, bearing his teeth wildly.

"I fucking called it!" He laughed.

"Just remember. You can't tell anyone else." At least he wasn't thinking about Marco anymore.

"I know. A man's promise."

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful for Eren. There was no training today so Eren decided to bathe in the remaining sunlight of the day.

It was peaceful. Nobody was bothering him. The air was calm. Leaves were beginning to turn an orange-ish colour, signalling the arrival of Fall.

He rested peacefully on the grass. Staring up at the sky. The area was pretty secluded so there were no prying eyes.

He was joined by Rivaille - who presumably had just finished doing lots of paper work, judging by his expression. He took the space next to Eren and laid there.

"Jean knows." Eren spoke. Rivaille could guess the context of the statement.

"How'd he find out?"

"I told him." Rivaille looked incredulously at him.

"Why?"

"As an apology." Rivaille snapped out of his shock and laughed.

"You're an idiot!"

"Hey! Don't laugh at me!"

"You can't stop me!"

"Oh yeah?" Eren slammed his mouth against Rivaille's.

Rivaille was stunned - for about a second - and responded in turn. Taking charge of the kiss.

He let his tongue wander over Eren's lips, asking for entrance. Eren moaned and let him in.

Their kissing was passionate and, some may say, steamy. But the stopped suddenly when they heard someone behind them.

Hanji was staring wide-eyed, smiling at them.

"Oh! Don't stop just for me! You can continue kissing!" She sang.

So. Mikasa, Jean and now Hanji knew the not so secret secret.

"I'm totally winning this bet, Eren."

* * *

So now three people know. Will anyone else find out? What compromising situations will the two be found in?

Please Review! I'd like to hear your ideas of ways they could be caught. The dirtier the better!


End file.
